Golden
by Aspen-Writer
Summary: Is it possible for robots to form bonds with one another? Is it possible for them to understand emotions? Is it possible for them to care for others? Is it possible for them...to love? A fanfic of about the two golden animatronics beginning from the opening of Fredbear's Family Diner to the events of FNAF 3. Golden Freddy/Springtrap ship.
1. May 9th 1969

_Hello FNAF fans! _

_Ever since the release of FNAF 3, there has been a lot of fanart about the newest animatronic, Springtrap. Among the art I've seen, I have also stumbled upon the ship of Golden Freddy/Springtrap and I'll admit I fell for this ship._

_So I wanted to attempt to write a fanfic about the two animatronics. From their beginnings as the stars of Fredbear's Family Diner until the events of FNAF 3._

_So yeah, read and enjoy._

_**May 9**__**th**__** 1969**_

"Is everything in place?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's ready to go."

"You sure?"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to say it? Yes!"

"All right, c'mon lets go. The diner opens in a few minutes."

The golden bear watched silently as the two humans left the stage, leaving him alone in the darkness. He gave a silent sigh. He had awoken just a few minutes ago and he had no idea what was in store for him. What did these humans have in mind?

"Hi!"

The bear immediately looked over towards his left at the sound of another voice. A golden colored animatronic rabbit stared at him, a huge smile on its face.

"My name is Springtrap! What's yours?"

"What?" The golden bear blinked at him.

"Your name!" The golden rabbit named Springtrap insisted. He tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "Don't you have one?"

"Uhh…I don't think—"

"I can give you one!"

"What?! No, it's not—"

"I'll call you Goldie!"

"'Goldie'?!"

"Yeah, because of your color!"

The golden bear stared at the rabbit before frowning. "Listen, Springjack or whatever you call yourself, I don't think we're supposed to have names."

"That's silly!" Springtrap grinned. "Everything has a name! My name is Springtrap and your name is Goldie."

"I don't want—"

The bear immediately froze as the noise outside of the curtains grew louder and more hectic. Springtrap glanced over at the curtain and titled his head the other way.

"I wonder what they're doing out there."

"Who knows?"

"I'd like to see what's going on."

"Don't." The bear warned. "We don't know what they're going to do to us."

Although whatever the humans were doing, he wouldn't mind if it involved him getting away from this annoying rabbit. The bear's eyes widened as Springtrap took a step towards the curtains and opened it a bit to peek outside.

"Hey!" He snapped, pulling him back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"They are a lot of people outside!" Springtrap exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. "They were all eating and they are kids out there!"  
"Did anyone see you?"

"Um, I think one little girl saw me…"

The bear groaned and buried his face into one of his paws. "Listen you, you need to think before you—"

The voices of the engineers caused him to immediately freeze in place. Springtrap seemed to have sensed what was going on for he immediately stopped talking, much to the bear's relief.

He didn't move an inch as the engineers checked them over one last time before leaving the stage.

A few minutes later, a voice came from the ceiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, introducing Fredbear's Family Diner newest animatronic show!"

The curtains suddenly opened, allowing the bear to finally see their location.

In front of the stage were various tables filled with customers, mostly families with children.

The children gasped and squealed with delight as the animatronics were revealed and the music began playing.

The bear immediately began to sing, the words flowing from his mouth. He had no idea how he knew these words…he just did. Likewise Springtrap began to play an electric guitar, letting some instinct guide him with the notes and the music.

As they continued with their performance the two animatronics soon grew comfortable with their roles as singer and guitar player, encouraged by the cheers and laughter of the children.

Finally after several songs, the curtain began to close much to the disappointment of the two golden animatronics.

Still, along with disappointment there was a sense of pure bliss and accomplishment.

Springtrap turned towards his companion, his grin had grown bigger.

"That was incredible! Did you hear how all the children were clapping and cheering and laughing? It's amazing!"

"Yes…" The golden bear nodded slowly, absorbing what had happened. "It was incredible…"

"I can't wait to do it again!" Springtrap continued on, still grinning happily.

"You know what?" The bear gave a small smile. "I can't wait either."

Springtrap grinned and patted the bear's shoulder. "You were so great out there, Goldie!"

The bear immediately scowled, his mood ruined by the stupid name Springtrap had given him.

He had a terrible feeling that Springtrap was not going to let up on this whole "Goldie" name and "Goldie" will be his permanent name.


	2. July 15th 1969

_Oh wow! I uploaded this fanfic just a couple of days ago and I already got 4 faves and 5 follows!_

_Thank you so much who faved and followed! So I don't want you guys to be waiting for too long, so I finished the next chapter. Can't promise that I'll always post chapters immediately. I have school and sometimes some stressful situations might come up. Not to mention my stupid writer's block that pops up once in awhile and keeps me from writing. _

_But let's not worry about that now._

_On to the next chapter!_

_**July 15**__**th**__** 1969**_

It had been a couple of months since the first appearance of the golden bear and rabbit at the diner. Goldie had finally accepted his new name and even grew a bit fond of it. He loved it when the little children would always call his name in order for him to look at them.

He would always try to acknowledge a child who called to him, giving them a big smile and wave which would always make the child light up with extreme joy and excitement.

It was the highlight of the day for Goldie.

Then there was Springtrap…

Every night when it was closing time, Springtrap would always chatter on about the children he saw and what they did and how happy it made him feel.

Goldie would always nod absentmindedly, just letting the rabbit talk on and on. At first he tried to ignore the rabbit, but soon he began to listen to the rabbit. Sure sometimes the rabbit could sometimes be exasperating with his childish personality and constant yammering…but he had to admit that he was quite fascinating.

Springtrap wasn't just an ordinary animatronic. He seemed to question a lot of things that Goldie had never question before. One such question came up on a bright July morning before the diner opened.

"Goldie?"

"What?" Goldie grunted.

"What's love?"

Goldie stared at the golden rabbit. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Well," Springtrap began, "Yesterday after we performed one of our songs, I saw a little girl trip and fall on the ground."

"Was she hurt?" Goldie asked, concerned for the child.

"A little. She scratched her knee and was crying. Then her father came over to her and picked her up. He…what's the word again? The thing children have on them when they injur themselves?"

"Band-aid?"

"Yes, a band aid! The adult put a band aid on her scratched knee and she stopped crying. Then he told her a little story and she laughed…then she hugged him and said, 'I love you Daddy'."

Springtrap turned towards Goldie. "I hear that a lot, from the children to their parents and the parents to their children and sometimes one parent says that to another parent. So what does that mean? What's love? Is it when someone helps you when you scratch yourself?"

"Uh…" Goldie blinked. Springtrap had never asked this sort of question before. Usually his questions would ones Goldie could always answer without hesitation…but this one was different.

Springtrap tilted his head. "Well?"

"Uhh…" Goldie's mind went blank as he desperately searched for an answer. "Well…helping someone when they get scratched could be considered love, I suppose."

"And is that all?"

"Uh…I doubt it." Goldie shrugged. "You said that you hear it all the time with the children and parents, right?"

"Yeah."

"And none of them are scratched, are they?"

"No." Springtrap shook his head. "But…they're always happy when they say it."

He thought about this for a minute. "Is that it? Is love another way of saying you are happy?"

"…Possibly," Goldie said, surprised at Springtrap's sudden understanding.  
"Happy with what?"

"Well…" Goldie searched for an answer. "Well…I guess it means, you are happy with that person. If you love a person…then you are happy being with them."

Springtrap was silent as he thought about this. He then looked over at Goldie. "I'm happy with you, Goldie. Does that mean we love each other?"  
"Ah…" Goldie's jaw dropped at this. "Uhh…well…"

He suddenly felt like he was overheating. Where on earth did Springtrap come to that conclusion?!

Springtrap waited for Goldie's answer, staring at him in silence.

Goldie shut his eyes and kept them shut for a long time, desperately trying to search for an answer that could satisfy the golden rabbit. Finally he opened them and looked straight at Springtrap.

"I think…love is too much of a mystery to fully comprehend."

Springtrap blinked. "Huh?"

"Nobody really knows," Goldie replied.

"Oh." Springtrap fell silent again.

"Now stop asking questions now," Goldie told him. "The children are coming and we need to prepare for our songs."

"Okay." Springtrap nodded slowly.

Goldie gave a silent sigh of relief as Springtrap fell silent.

"Goldie?"

The golden bear rolled his eyes. "Yes, Springtrap?"

"Are you happy here?"

"I suppose so."

"Are you…happy with me?"

Goldie was silent for awhile. "I'm…content being with you."  
"Is that another word for happy?"

"Well…yes…"

Springtrap's face broke into his usual grin. "Oh good! I'm happy being with you too, Goldie!"

"Good to know," Goldie sighed.

Thankfully, the sounds of children entering the diner caused both animatronics to fall silent…until their next performance.


	3. May 16th 1970

_I really can't believe this._

_This fanfic has 10 faves and 13 follows! Thank you so much for faving and following this fanfic!_

_Now time to answer some questions and comments._

**FlyingDoll4-******_Does Springtrap have a crush of Golden Freddy? Hmm, I think he's starting to develop a crush on him, but it's only at the beginning stage and he doesn't exactly know what it means. All he knows is that he really likes spending time with Goldie and is very happy when he's around him._

**fanakatsuki-** _Oh don't worry! Eventually they will! ^^ That's the part I'm kind of nervous about. I'm not sure if I can do a decent love epiphany scene. ^^;_

**PastaLover5000-** _Yes, it will be a very sad part, yet I'm also looking forward to that part because I want to try and make my readers weep with feels!_

_Thank you guys for the reviews! And now, for the next chapter!_

_**May 16**__**th**__** 1970**_

It had been exactly an entire year since the two animatronics had made their debut at Fredbear's Family Diner. Both Goldie and Springtrap could hardly believe how the year flew by so fast.

By now, the children loved the two golden animatronics and would always visit once or twice or sometimes even thrice a week. The majority of parents also seemed to be fond of the two animatronics for they would always laugh at most of the witty jokes the two animatronics would share. The animatronics were a huge hit for Fredbear's Family Diner and everyone loved them.

…Well almost everyone.

It happened one afternoon at the diner. The curtains opened to reveal the two animatronics and they were greeted by the cheers of the children.

Springtrap turned his head to see how many children were gathered. He was extremely pleased to see a majority of them were the regular children who visited as often as they can.

He then spotted one small boy standing among the crowd of children, staring wide eyed at the animatronics. Yet there was something different in the eyes of this child.

There was no shine of wonder or awe or even excitement. Instead…he seemed extremely concerned.

Springtrap turned his head towards the child and gave a huge smile, causing the boy's eyes to widen more.

"Hello there!" Springtrap greeted the small child. "What's your name?"

The small boy said nothing, but continued on staring at the large animatronic rabbit.

Springtrap's smile remained. "Are you enjoying the show?"

What happened next took Springtrap completely by surprise.

The young boy burst into a flood of tears and ran off, screaming.

_"MOMMY!"_

Springtrap merely stood frozen in place, watching as the child raced to his mother and flung his arms around her legs, sobbing with pure fear. The mother knelt down and did her best to comfort her sobbing child while some children looked up at Springtrap in pure confusion.

Springtrap did nothing. He merely stood still and stared off into space.

Goldie looked back and forth between Springtrap and the children. To break the awkward silence, he cleared his throat and gave a smile towards the children.

"Hey kids! How about we sing a song?"

The children cheered at this idea, immediately forgetting the event that had happened.

The show went on as usual, but Goldie noticed that Springtrap seemed to be lost in thought during the whole show and the entire day.

Normally Goldie would have been relieved if Springtrap went through a day without babbling on about random things…but now he was quite concerned for his rabbit companion.

They didn't speak until closing time.

"Are you okay?" Goldie asked.

Springtrap merely turned his head towards Goldie and the bear was stunned to see confusion and hurt in the rabbit's eyes.

"Why did the boy started crying when I said hello to him?" He asked. "I wasn't going to hurt him…I just wanted to get to know him…"

Goldie softened at the sight of the distressed animatronic.

"He was just a child, Springtrap." He explained gently. "This was probably the first time he ever saw something like you. He didn't know you didn't mean any harm. He might come back one day and then you'll be able to show him you're a friend."

Springtrap seemed to have brightened at that idea. Then his face fell again.

"It's not just him…"

Goldie blinked. "Not…just him?"

Springtrap shook his head. "I noticed some of the parents seem to be…scared of me. I remember during one of our shows, one little girl was near the stage and reaching up to touch me. Her mother pulled her back and wouldn't let her get near me."

Springtrap fell silent for a minute before speaking again. "Why are the adults scared of us? They're older than the children, right? So…they should know we won't hurt them…so why be scared of us?"

Goldie didn't really know how to answer that. He had never understood the mindset of adults either. Children, he theorized, were a lot more accepting and easier to bond with than adults.

"I don't want anyone to be scared of me," Springtrap continued on. "I want them to understand that I won't hurt the children. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Springtrap then slowly sat down on the ground and looked down. "I don't want anyone to hate me…"

Goldie stared at the rabbit. To his great surprise…he found himself feeling very sorry for him.

Goldie slowly sat down next to the rabbit and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. Springtrap's head lifted up at the sensation of a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and blinked at the golden colored bear.

Goldie gave a reassuring smile. "No one hates you, Springtrap. Not all of the adults hate you. The children love you. They don't hate you. And…I don't hate you."

Springtrap blinked a couple of times. Suddenly his mouth turned upwards in a huge smile and he threw his arms around Goldie and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Goldie! You always know what to say to make me feel better!"

"Uh…sure," Goldie stammered, patting Springtrap's back. "No problem…"

He waited for Springtrap to let go…but he didn't.

Goldie gave a nervous cough. "Uh, we ought to get some rest…we have a huge show tomorrow."

"OK!" Springtrap nodded, stepping back from Goldie much to his relief. "Good night Goldie."

"Yeah…uh, good night…"

Goldie watched as Springtrap drifted off into shutdown mode, yet shutdown didn't come quickly for him. He was confused at the feelings inside him.

On one hand, Springtrap constantly annoyed him by asking a bunch of unnecessary questions…yet on the other hand he has developed a protective nature towards the golden rabbit.

Goldie assumed the reason was because Springtrap had some sort of innocence surrounding him and was very sensitive to the needs of the children. Perhaps that was the reason, but Goldie wasn't too sure.

All he knew was that he hated seeing Springtrap so unhappy and was willing to do anything to cheer him up.

With these confusing feelings still plaguing his thoughts, Goldie finally drifted off into shutdown mode.

_Aww, poor Springtrap doesn't want to hurt or scare anyone._

_Of course we all know how that turns out..._


	4. August 1973

_Oh my goodness! So many reviews and so many new followers!_

_Once again, thank you all for the lovely reviews and also for lots of patience! ^^_

_Dang finals...oh well, thankfully the school year is almost done so I might have more time writing this. But seriously guys, thanks a lot for being so patient. ^^ All right, onto the story!_

_**August 1973**_

Much to Goldie's relief, Springtrap seemed to have forgotten the encounter with the frightened child. He had gone back to being his usual cheerful and talkative self. To his surprise, Goldie was actually glad that he began to ask more questions about the usual things. One of his most asked questions was why they always were onstage and not allowed to move around among the children.

To be honest, Goldie never thought about that and it gave him a lot of thought. However he didn't want to appear ignorant in front of Springtrap and merely told him that the humans probably haven't found a way to let them move around.

"Will they find a way to make us move?" Springtrap asked.

"Perhaps," Goldie answered. "It may be in a few days or in a few years."

"I hope we're still here when they find a way." Springtrap remarked.

Goldie gave a small smile and placed his paw on Springtrap's shoulder. "I'm sure we will still be here." He reassured his friend. "We're the mascots after all."

Springtrap merely smiled, satisfied with the answer that came from his friend.

A few nights later, the two golden animatronics had finished another day at the diner. The employees were wiping off the sticky substance of spilled soda and crumbs while others were stacking chairs from the table. Goldie and Springtrap stood silent and still on the stage, waiting for the stage curtains to close around them so they can relax and whisper among each other. However much to their confusion, the curtains didn't close. Instead several strange men came on stage and began to examine them. Goldie noticed Springtrap's eyes glancing over to him, filled with worry. Goldie gave a small smile towards his direction to reassure him that everything will be fine.

"You sure this might work, Bill?" One of the men asked.  
"Sure it'll work." The man called Bill nodded his head. "We just need to do a few adjustments to these things and they'll be ready by tomorrow morning."

"All right then. Take them down."

Goldie froze when he felt the men unscrew several bolts, causing him to come loose. Without the bolts, he immediately fell to the floor with a crash. He heard another crash next to him.

He felt a flash of rage at the thought of them dropping Springtrap like he was nothing more but trash. Before he could do anything, he felt a something poke into him. He remained frozen as he felt them unscrew his bolts and wires. Suddenly he felt his body being opened up and the poking and prodding began. He remained still as the poking and prodding continued on. Questions arose in his mind as it went on for hours.

What were these humans doing to him? Were they doing the same thing to Springtrap? How was Springtrap faring? Was he all right? Was he terrified?

The thought of Springtrap being opened up and experimented on caused a feeling of outrage in Goldie. He wished he could call out for Springtrap and reassure him that everything will be okay, but if he did that then the humans might go into panic mode and disassemble them.

Finally after what seemed like the entire night, Goldie felt the humans close him up.

"That should do it," One of them spoke. "OK, time for a test run. Frank, Johnson, you two go first."

Two men stepped forward and went over to the animatronics. Goldie felt something poke into his side causing something to pull back inside him. He was stunned to feel himself being opened up again and his astonishment grew when the human climbed inside him. He felt himself closing and soon he was completely closed with the human right inside his body.

Goldie felt the human raise his arm and to his surprise his arm raised as well. The human took a step forward, he took a step forward.

The humans began to cheer and congratulate each other as Goldie was forced to walk around with the human. The human turned around and Goldie was finally able to see Springtrap walking around like him.

The other human must have climbed inside him as well.

"Well done boys!" One of the humans spoke. "This should bring in more kids and their parents!"

Goldie breathed a silent sigh of relief when the humans got out of him and left, leaving him alone with Springtrap. He waited for awhile before finally turning to the golden rabbit animatronic.

"Springs?" He spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Springtrap's voice sounded small.

Goldie crawled over to him and held onto Springtrap's hand. "Are you hurt?"

"No…" Springtrap answered. "But…it was scary. I didn't know what they were doing…until they…" He looked straight at Goldie. "Why are they going inside us? What's going on?"

Goldie slowly shook his head. "I have no idea…but…they mentioned something about more kids coming to the diner."

Springtrap fell silent again. Suddenly a flash of realization came to his eyes. Goldie was stunned when Springtrap stood up and went over to the curtains.

"Springtrap?" Goldie called out. "What are you—"

His eyes widened when Springtrap opened the curtains. "Springtrap!"

Springtrap paid no heed and to Goldie's complete disbelief his friend took a step down from the stage and was now standing among the tables of the diner.

Springtrap looked around, wondering if this was really happening. He took another step, then another. Finally after taking several more steps, a huge smile came to his face.

He turned around and waved to Goldie.

"Goldie! We can walk around the restaurant now! The humans allowed us to walk by ourselves!"

"Oh…" Goldie blinked. "That's…great…I think…"

"We can go among the children!" Springtrap was now filled with excitement and the possibilities of this newfound ability. "We can go their tables, walk around the tables…oh wow, this is amazing!"

Springtrap raced over to Goldie and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so excited for tomorrow!"

Goldie remained frozen in his spot, not sure how he should react to all this.

However, a strange warm feeling began to arise within him as Springtrap continued on hugging him. It felt nice, he had to admit.

"Goldie?"

"Hmm?" Goldie blinked.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Goldie remained still for a minute. Then his arms raised and he gave Springtrap a small hug.

"Yeah…I am."


	5. February 1976

_Hello my lovely fans! I am back with another chapter!_

_Once again, I would like to thank all of you guys who are sticking by this story even if the going is a bit slow. _

_On to the next chapter!_

_**February 1976**_

It had been three years since the golden animatronics gained the ability to move around the diner. Sometimes they moved around with the help of one of the employees inside of them.

Springtrap wasn't too fond of that. He preferred to move around by himself and sometimes he actually got off stage without the help of an employee.

Goldie was shocked when he saw Springtrap walking around the diner during business hours without an employee inside him. He tried to lecture Springtrap about it, claiming that the adults will panic at the idea of an animatronic coming to life for no reason.

Springtrap merely brushed it off and reassured Goldie that was fine and nobody seemed to suspect a thing.

Still Goldie worried. Springtrap would sometimes see him peeking out from the curtains whenever he interacted with the children. The golden rabbit didn't mind Goldie watching him. He knew he meant well and was only trying to protect him. In the meantime, he had made a friend with a very nice girl named Felicia. After the little incident with that little boy a few years ago, Springtrap was thrilled to have found a child who wasn't scared of him.

One day in the middle of February, Springtrap spotted Felicia drawing something.

"What are you drawing Felicia?" Springtrap asked as he went over to her.

Felicia held up her drawing so the golden rabbit could see. In the middle of the paper was a huge heart and underneath the heart were the words, "I LOVE YOU".

"I'm making a Valentines card for my mommy and daddy," Felicia explained.

Springtrap stared at the card, mostly at the word "LOVE".

There was that word again…the word Goldie had claimed was too difficult to understand.

"Felicia," He spoke, "Do you know what love is?"

Felicia placed her card down at the table and thought long and hard.

"Hmmm…love means you kiss a lot."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah…my mommy and daddy do it all the time." She made a face. "They're gross when they kiss."

"So love means kissing all the time?"

"Yeah…or sometimes Daddy says that Mommy is a very great cook…even when she makes yucky green beans…"

Springtrap said nothing. He thought about what Felicia said and what Goldie had told him years ago.

According to Goldie, love means that you are happy with the person you love.

Well Springtrap was certainly happy whenever he was with Goldie and whenever they performed together for the children.

Does that mean…that he loved Goldie?

But on the other hand…Felicia said that love means you kiss a lot. Springtrap had never kissed Goldie before and Goldie hadn't kissed Springtrap…

_Well then change that…_

Later that night after closing time, Goldie looked over at Springtrap.

"So…you had fun with the kids today?"

"Oh yeah, they were fun." Springtrap nodded. "I had a little conversation with Felicia today."

"Oh really?" Goldie tilted his head. "About what?"

"About Valentines Day…and love."

Goldie blinked. "Again?"

"Yeah…"

There was a pause before Goldie spoke. "Springtrap, you seem to be really interested in the topic of love…"

"Yeah, I guess I am…"

Goldie stared at the golden rabbit. "Any…particular reason why?"

"Well…" Springtrap hesitated and looked down at the ground. After a few seconds he looked up to see Goldie still staring at him.

Finally, something snapped inside him. He took a step forward and cupped his hands on Goldie's cheeks. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Goldie's.

After several seconds, Springtrap pulled away in a panic.

"I-I'm sorry Goldie!" He stammered. "I shouldn't have done that! I-I don't know what happened! I—"

Goldie raised his hand and placed it on Springtrap's muzzle, closing it.

Springtrap looked up at Goldie and was astounded to see Goldie smiling.

"Don't apologize Spring…" The golden bear reassured. "It…felt nice actually."

"Really?" Springtrap squeaked.

"Yeah…" Goldie paused for a minute. "Springtrap…do you…love me?"

Springtrap hesitated again and took a deep breath. "I always feel happy with you, Goldie. You always make me feel better whenever I feel down and…whenever we touch each other either by accident or whenever I hug you…I always feel…like there's a glow inside me."

He looked straight into Goldie's eyes. "So…if that is what love is…then yes. I love you Goldie."

He gave an awkward smile. "And…do you love me?"

Goldie became quiet, causing Springtrap to be nervous. "Erm, it's okay if you're not…but I just wanted to say—"

"Springtrap," Goldie raised a hand to quiet Springtrap. "If you had revealed this years ago, I'll admit I would have hesitated about it. But…spending these years with you…I've realized that I care about you…a lot."

Springtrap blinked. "So that means...you also love me?"

He froze when Goldie wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in a hug.

"I think love also means when you care so much about someone," Goldie murmured in his ears. "So…yeah, I guess I do love you Springs."

With these words, Springtrap felt like he was flying through the air. He gave a huge grin and hugged Goldie closer to him. Right at that moment, everything was absolutely perfect and he had a good feeling that it will remain like this for years to come.


	6. August 1978

_Hello again. Once again, I bring you another chapter for "Golden"._

_Again, thank you so much for the follows and reviews and faves! I honestly never thought this would become so popular!_

_**August 1978**_

It has been two years since Springtrap had confessed his love to Goldie.

Five years since they were turned into walking costumes and nine years since they had come to life in the diner.

After all those years, the both of them should have thought about what the future would have held in store for them.

But they didn't.

The two golden animatronics merely assumed things would go the way they were and they would continue on performing for many years to come.

They never counted on the little glitches that suddenly came up without warning.

It started off very small at first.

During their shows, Springtrap would sometimes freeze up for a few seconds before continuing on the song or skit they were performing.

He couldn't explain why it happened. It just happened without warning and he was unable to move for several seconds.

Goldie reassured Springtrap that was probably nothing but a small glitch and it would pass quickly. After reassuring his rabbit lover, Goldie thought nothing of it…that is until his voice box began to glitch.

Words began to repeat on their own, causing great confusion among the children and also Springtrap.

"Hey Goldie," Springtrap spoke one night after closing. "Maybe you should rest tomorrow."

"Rest?" Goldie blinked at him. "Why should I r-r-rest?"

He cleared his throat, silently cursing his voice box glitch.

"Because of that," Springtrap nodded. "What if the kids start hating you because they don't understand you? What if this glitch is way worse than my freezing glitch? What if—"

Springtrap immediately quieted down when Goldie placed his hand on top of his head and gently stroked it.

"Hey Springs, stop worrying." Goldie said softly. He gave a smile. "It's my job to worry, not yours."

Springtrap closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the sensation of Goldie stroking his head.

"This glitch is probably just something small," Goldie continued, "there's nothing to worry about. It'll pass. You'll see."

"Well…all right Goldie. I trust you."

The next morning a birthday party was being held for a little boy. The golden animatronics stood behind the curtains, listening as an employee gathered all the children in front of the stage for the show. Goldie reached over and held Springtrap's hand, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. It was one of their little rituals they had begun after revealing their feelings for each other.

The curtains began to open and Goldie immediately placed his hand back near his side.

The cheers of the children mixed in with the music. As usual, Goldie and Springtrap sang along with the music. In the middle of the song, Goldie suddenly realized something was wrong.

His arm with the microphone was supposed to move down and he was supposed to turn his head…but he couldn't move. His voice box began to glitch again, repeating a syllable over and over. A violent spasm suddenly ripped through his body and he felt himself falling.

There was a loud crash and darkness soon overcame his senses.

"I managed to fix up some of the glitches, but it still looks pretty bad…"

Goldie awoke to the sound of a voice speaking in a low tone. He blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the voices.

As his sight became normal, he was surprised to find himself in the backroom.

How did he get here?

He remembered the birthday party and he also remembered the glitches going through him…but what happened afterwards?

"You know what could have caused the malfunction?" Another voice asked.

Goldie felt a human knock against his head and he had to keep himself from growling in annoyance.

"Age possibly," The first voice answered. "Well I did the best I could. Maybe it'll work tomorrow."

Goldie felt the humans grab him and then they began to carry him off. He was relieved when they carried him back on the stage behind the curtains. Springtrap was there, still and motionless as the humans placed Goldie back in place. The golden bear was relieved when they finished and left the two animatronics alone.

Before he could say anything, Springtrap immediately lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Goldie, bringing him in a tight hug.

"Goldie! You're okay!"

"Yeah…" Goldie responded, hugging Springtrap. "What happened?"

"You fell down and weren't moving," Springtrap told him. "The kids were crying and wanted to know what was wrong. The employees said you got sick and that you were going to come back tomorrow."

Springtrap buried his face in Goldie's shoulder and the golden bear was surprised to hear sobs. "I was really scared, Goldie! I thought something was really wrong with you. I thought you were going away forever!"

"Hey, it's okay," Goldie whispered, stroking the back of Springtrap's head. "I'm all right Springs. I won't go anywhere. I won't ever leave you."

Springtrap's sobs soon quieted to small whimpers and soon he fell silent, comforted by Goldie stroking his head.

Goldie then gave him a small kiss between his eyes. "Come on, we both had a rough day. We ought to go to shutdown mode so we'll be ready tomorrow morning."

Springtrap nodded.

Goldie closed his eyes, letting shutdown mode come to him. But before he could shutdown completely, he heard Springtrap's voice.

"I love you Goldie…"

Goldie smiled and squeezed Springtrap's hand.

"I love you too Springs."

"Maybe I ought to check up on the rabbit tomorrow morning to fix him up a bit," William Thorn spoke up, digging his hands into his pocket as he and his friend, Tom, walked towards their cars.

"What for?" Tom shrugged. "The diner is going to be sold off soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I heard they're going to establish the diner into a pizzeria soon."

"A pizzeria?"

"Yeah, games, pizza, prizes, stuff so more kids could come."

"Oh…oh yeah, I remember."

"Yep…"

"But what's going to happen to the animatronics? Are they still going to be there or what?"

"I have no idea. I thought you knew something about it since you came up with those two."

"No…I haven't heard anything."

"Well, whatever is going to happen, I'm sure they'll inform you in time so you can come up with some ideas."

"Yeah, I guess so..."


	7. March 15th 1979

_As a thank-you gift for everyone who is loving this story, here's an extra updated chapter as a treat._

_You're welcome and thanks once again. ^^_

_**March 15**__**th**__** 1979**_

Once again, Springtrap was roaming around the diner without an employee inside him and once again Goldie watched him from the stage and worried.

Although he was worried, he was exasperated as well.

Every single time he tried to explain to Springtrap that it was safer with an employee inside him, Springtrap never listens. He still preferred to roam around by himself interacting with the kids.

Still, despite his annoyance Goldie couldn't help but love the golden rabbit.

Ever since the kiss he gave him three years ago they have been more open about displaying affection for each other whenever the diner closes for the night.

He had to admit it felt nice to hold hands and kiss one another. So far Springtrap loved it when Goldie kissed his ears and Goldie made sure to kiss them once every day.

The golden bear sighed and closed the curtains.

Maybe he ought to trust Springtrap more and trust that he knows how to avoid being caught.

After chatting with several children in the diner, Springtrap spotted Felicia sitting at her usual table drawing a picture much to his delight. Felicia hadn't been in for awhile. It was good to see her back. However something was different. There was a basket-like thing sitting on top of her table with a blue blanket covering the top. He blinked in confusion. Felicia's parents had never brought that in before.

He walked over to Felicia and greeted her.

"Hi Felicia!"

The little girl looked up and beamed at the sight of her favorite animatronic coming towards her.

"Hi Springtrap!"

Before Springtrap could say anything else, a small little cry came from the basket. Springtrap blinked in confusion again and looked at Felicia.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the basket.

Felicia placed her crayon down and lifted the blue blanket a tiny bit.

Springtrap peeked in and was surprised to see a tiny little baby squirming inside.

"It's my baby brother, Terry." Felicia said. "He's only two months old…"

Springtrap stared at the tiny baby and the baby stared back at him. He had seen babies in the diner before, but this was the first time he had seen one up close.

"How did you get him?" Springtrap asked.

"Mommy and Daddy went to the hospital and picked him up." Felicia answered.

"Excuse me?"

Springtrap glanced up to see Felicia's mother staring at him.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"Oh…" Springtrap straightened up and smiled at Felicia's mother. "That's a very cute baby."

"Thank you."

"Where did you get him?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Felicia said you got him at a hospital."

Felicia's mother stared at Springtrap, unable to believe what she just heard. She suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think this is an appropriate subject to be discussing in front of children."

"Oh…" Springtrap glanced at Felicia who looked just as confused as he felt. "Er…all right. My apologies…"

"I want a baby."

Goldie turned to face Springtrap, not sure if he heard correctly.

"What?"

"I want a baby." Springtrap repeated.

Goldie blinked. "Uhhh….Springtrap? Do you…know what you're saying?"

"Yes."

Goldie blinked again. "Wait…you…want a baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"….why?"

"Well Felicia came over and she had her baby brother with her. When I saw him…I don't know…something came over me…"

Springtrap hesitated for a bit and looked down at the ground. "I spoke to other children who had baby brothers and sisters and they told me how either they or their parents take care of the babies and how they love the babies and…I just want a baby."

Goldie was silent for a long time. Finally he sighed.  
"Springtrap…I don't think…well…I think we're…a bit different than humans. I don't know if…we can get a baby."

"We can get one at the hospital."

"What?" Goldie blinked at Springtrap's answer.

"Or the stork," Springtrap continued. "The kids said that they got the babies from the hospital or the stork, but then the parents got mad at me for asking and—"

"You asked them where babies come from?!"

"Well yeah, since I don't know where they come from. Do you know?"

Goldie rolled his eyes. "No…I don't."

"Oh…"

Goldie softened at the disappointed look on Springtrap's face. He placed a comforting hand on Springtrap's shoulder.

"Look Springtrap, maybe we can't have babies the way humans can…but I'm sure we'll find…some sort of baby to take care of…"

"You think so?" Springtrap brightened up.

"Sure. Maybe in the meantime you can help make the babies who visit us laugh and talk to them along with the children."

Springtrap grinned. "That's a good idea Goldie! Gee, you always think of good ideas!"

Goldie chuckled as he pulled Springtrap close to him and kissed his cheek.

"Anything to make you happy."

It was already ten minutes after 8:30 PM by the time William reached the building where the meeting was supposed to take place. Tom was waiting right outside Mr. Henderson's office and greeted William.

"You're late!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that!" William snapped. "But I'm here, aren't I?"

"Well get in! Get in!"

William muttered a curse under his breath as Tom pushed him into Mr. Henderson's office. A middle-aged bearded man was sitting behind a large desk with his hands clasped in front of him. The man immediately looked up curiously at the sight of a ragged man standing in front of his desk.

"William Thorn?"

"Yes sir."

John Henderson stood up and held out his hand. "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same here," William shook Mr. Henderson's hand. "Sorry for being late sir."

"Oh don't worry about it. Please, sit down." John leaned back in his chair as William sat down in front of him. "So I heard you have sketch ideas for these new robots."

"Yes sir." William took out the first sketch and handed it to Mr. Henderson. He clenched his hands together, nervous as Mr. Henderson stared down at the sketch in silence.

"Can you explain this character please?"

"Oh yes sir." William cleared his throat. "This is Freddy Fazbear. He's the lead singer of the band and the mascot of the new pizzeria. He enjoys entertaining people and he's really kind and gentle to kids and the other animatronics. Sort of like a father or maybe big brother figure to the rest of the animatronics."

"I see…sounds good." Mr. Henderson nodded. He placed the picture down and pointed at the other drawings. "And those?"

William handed another sketch to Mr. Henderson. "This is Chica."

"Is it a duck?"

"No, no, she's a chicken. Chica the Chicken."

"Oh I see…"

"Yeah, she is the female singer of the band and she has a little cupcake with her. That signifies that she loves to cook which you can also tell by her bib. She's really optimistic and looking at the positive side of things."

William handed Mr. Henderson another sketch. "Now this fellow here is Bonnie and he is the lead bass player for the band. He loves music and singing, sometimes even doing his own guitar and singing solos. He can be blunt sometimes, but he never says anything that could hurt his friends."

"And what about this last one?"

William took the last sketch and handed it to Mr. Henderson.

"This last one… is named Foxy the Pirate. He's going to be the oddball out of the group since he's more into pirates than playing in the band, but the others still care about him and accept his odd interests. He's really imaginative and always comes up with amazing stories to share about his time as a pirate. He may seem scary, but in reality he has a heart of gold."

William then cleared his throat. "Those are the ideas for the new animatronics and I firmly believe they're going to be a big hit. The kids will love them, adults will love them, and they're going to make this new pizzeria extremely popular."

Mr. Henderson looked down at the sketches and began to thumb through them. William bit his bottom lip as the silence dragged on. What did Mr. Henderson think about all this?

Did he like them?

Did he hate them?

What if it wasn't enough?

What if he had to start all over?

Finally Mr. Henderson placed the sketches down and stared straight into William's eyes.

"William," He finally spoke. "I always trust my gut instincts on things. And my gut instinct is telling me…these four are going to be big."

And so the deal was made.

William Thorn will build the animatronics for Mr. Henderson's pizzeria and present them on opening night.

It was going to take some time to build all of them, but William was sure there was enough room backstage for the four new ones.

And maybe the two golden ones would be thrilled with the new company.


	8. July 15th 1979

_Hey guys!_

_Here's another chapter for you all!_

_Once again, thank you for reading/reviewing/faving/etc. It means a lot. ^^_

_**July 15**__**th**__** 1979**_

"Goldie?"

"Yeah Springs?"

"I-I think I'm starting to g-g-glitch again…"

Goldie softened at the sight of the golden rabbit looking down at the ground and fiddling around with his guitar. The golden bear placed his hand on the rabbit's shoulder.

"Is it your voice box again?"

Springtrap nodded miserably.

"What am I gonna do?" Springtrap moaned. "We have a b-b-birthday party today and if I-I-I don't appear the kids might be s-s-sad."

"Hey, hey, it's OK Springs." Goldie reassured as he rubbed Springtrap's back. "The employees will say that you're sick today like they did with me two weeks ago. The children will understand."

Springtrap's ears twitched, still uncertain about this.

"But will you be able to handle the kids by yourself?" He asked.

Goldie leaned closer and kissed Springtrap's forehead. "Don't worry about it. Remember—"

"It's your job to worry, not mine." Springtrap finished for him but he was smiling.

Goldie chuckled and rubbed Springtrap's head affectionately. "That's right."

The two animatronics fell silent as the humans came onto the stage and tested them out.

They immediately noticed the glitches in Springtrap's voice box and deemed him unable to perform.

So Goldie found himself among a small group of children celebrating a birthday party. One of the employees was inside him, causing a bit of discomfort and annoyance.

Discomfort due to the idea that someone was inside him, annoyance due to the fact that whenever he wants to do something the employee always does something else.

There was no way to protest so Goldie allowed the employee to take over.

Things were going well at first. The mother of the birthday child had brought over a large tray of cupcakes and Goldie was given the task of passing the cupcakes around.

It was demanding he had to admit. Children weren't as patient as adults. Fortunately for them Goldie had a lot of patience for the children.

As the children enjoyed their meals and cupcakes, Goldie noticed something from the corner of his eye. He looked over towards the front of the diner and saw a little boy standing outside.

The boy had his face pressed against the window and had a look of longing on his face.

Goldie raised a hand and waved at the boy.

The boy blinked in astonishment. He then gave a huge smile and waved back.

Goldie felt the employee inside him bring his arm down, causing another wave of annoyance over him.

The little boy looked a bit sad. Maybe he wanted to join the party.

_Hmm, maybe I should invite him in,_ Goldie thought to himself.

He tried to take a step towards the entrance of the restaurant but was unable to take a step.

Of course…the employee was refusing to cooperate.

Goldie glanced back towards the window in time to see a car pull up and park in front of the restaurant.

A tall man stepped out from the car and began to speak to the little boy.

Goldie felt a chill go over him when he glanced at the man. There was something about this man that gave him a bad feeling about it. He wasn't sure what it was.

Perhaps it was the way the man was smiling at the child outside.

Maybe it was his purple jacket.

Or maybe it was just the glint in his eyes.

The sounds of children calling for his attention caused him to look away from the front of the diner. A couple of children had wanted to show him several pictures they had drew and some wanted to give him some get well cards for Springtrap.

When Goldie glanced back at the window, the child, the man and the car was gone.

The golden bear blinked in confusion. Where did the little boy go? Was that man the boy's father and was picking him up?

Goldie shrugged and continued on with the party.

Perhaps it was just a relative of the boy. There was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Mack, the garbage is filling up! Take it out before it stinks up the kitchen!"

A hefty teenager grumbled as he grabbed the trash bags and went outside into the back alley.

"Sure, sure," He groaned as he dragged the trash bags to the dumpster. "Always leave the heavy stuff for Mack! Hmmph, you don't see Barbara or Clyde taking out the garbage. Oh no, it's always Mack."

As the kitchen employee neared the dumpster, he spotted something laying in front of the dumpster. Confusion turned into horror when he got closer and saw that the thing was a child's body.

"Oh my God!"

Mack threw the trash bags to one side and raced towards the prone child.

"Kid! Kid, are you okay?!"

Mack rolled the child onto his back and felt for a pulse. The child was cold to the touch and he felt no pulse.

"Someone call the police!"

The sounds of police sirens interrupted Springtrap as he read through the get well cards from the children.

He twitched his ears.

It was common to hear police sirens, but these sirens sounded a lot closer.

"Goldie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

Goldie tilted his head as the police sirens wailed. Soon he heard urgent voices coming in to the diner.

It was hard to make out what they were saying but Goldie caught several words.

"Boy…"

"Found outside the diner…"

"Murdered…"

Goldie blinked in confusion. Suddenly the memory of the little boy came to him. His eyes widened.

No…surely that cannot be the same boy.

"Goldie?"

Goldie felt Springtrap's hand close on his. Springtrap had an expression of terror on his face.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Both animatronics peeked through the curtains to see police going through the diner with some of them speaking to employees.

From the front window, Goldie spotted two people rolling away a small body which was covered by a white blanket.

Goldie felt himself freeze in horror.

"Goldie?" Springtrap's voice was rising in panic. "What's wrong? What was that they rolled away? Is a child okay? Goldie?!"

"Shh, shh," Goldie led Springtrap away from the curtains and held him close to him in an effort to comfort him. "Shh, it's okay."

"But what happened?" Springtrap gave a sob.

Goldie closed his eyes as he continued on rubbing Springtrap's back.

"A…terrible thing has happened," He finally spoke. "A child…a child was hurt…very badly…"

"Will he be okay?" Springtrap sniffed.

Goldie flinched at this question. He slowly shook his head. "No…he won't..."

Springtrap was silent. Finally he gave a sob.

"Who would do that to a child? Why would anyone hurt a child?"

Goldie hugged Springtrap closer to him.

He was used to having the answers for Springtrap's questions.

But now there was no answer and he doubted there ever will be one.

"Developing story tonight, a seven year old boy was found dead outside Fredbear's Family Diner."

William paused in his work and glanced towards the radio.

"The body was found by one of the employees and the body had been identified as Mitchell Lewis. Police suspect that the boy was a victim of a homicide. The owner of Fredbear's Family Diner has shared great sympathies for the family of Mitchell Lewis and great concern for the safety of the regular customers. No suspects had been identified."

William slowly shook his head in absolute dismay.

"My God…what's going to become of the restaurant now?"

He sighed and glanced over at a bear animatronic.

"Don't worry Freddy. I'm sure they'll find that bastard who murdered the kid. Then maybe the pizzeria will go forward with its opening day. Hopefully I'll be able to be finished with all of you guys then. But I'll take you and Bonnie to the diner sometime later. How does that sound?"

There was no answer and the animatronic stood silent and still.


	9. October 1979

_Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait!_

_Once again I thank you for all your patience! Now don't wait any longer. Here's the next chapter to "Golden"._

_Enjoy!_

_**October 1979**_

Early one fall morning, Springtrap awoke to the sound of the humans speaking and the sound of something being placed on the ground.

"So there are only two of them, right?" One human spoke.

"Yep." The other one answered.

"Thank God…those damn things are heavy."

"Well don't relax yet. There might be a couple of more joining them in a few more months or so."

"More boxes…great…"

"Well then, guess we just need to power up these little babies."

Springtrap immediately stiffened at what the human said.

Babies?! Actual babies?

Springtrap wanted to immediately head over to the babies but the humans were still there and moving things around so he kept still and silent.

After what seemed like hours, the humans finally left the stage, leaving the animatronics alone.

Springtrap raised his head, excitement rising in him at the idea of finally meeting two new babies.

What he saw caused him to blink.

Standing over to one side of the stage was…another bear and a rabbit…just like Goldie and him.

However these two new animatronics were different. Instead of golden colored the bear was a normal brown and the rabbit was a purple color. Other than the colors, the animatronics look exactly like the golden ones.

Springtrap went over to Goldie and shook him awake.

"Goldie? Goldie!"

"Hmm what?" Goldie snorted as he came awake.

"Goldie," Springtrap pointed at the two new animatronics. "Look!"

Goldie raised his head and soon spotted the two animatronics. He stared at them for a while before shaking his head slowly. "Well I'll be…"

Springtrap took Goldie's arm. "Let's go say hi to them!"

"Hold on, Springtrap," Goldie warned. "We don't know who they are or if they are dangerous."

"How can they be dangerous?" Springtrap asked. "They're babies."

"They…what?!"

Springtrap turned away from Goldie and headed straight towards the new animatronics.

"Springs, wait!"

Springtrap ignored Goldie's warning and placed a hand on the purple rabbit's shoulder.

"Hi there!"

The purple rabbit turned and its eyes widened at the sight of a rusty old golden rabbit grinning at him. The rabbit immediately raced to the other side of the stage, ducking behind one of the curtains.

The bear blinked and looked over at Springtrap.

Springtrap grinned at him and held out a hand. "My name is Springtrap! What's your name?"

The bear stared at the old animatronic and nervously held out a hand.

"Freddy…" He answered. "Freddy Fazbear…"

"Oh so you're named after the diner?"

"Uhh…"

Springtrap glanced over at Goldie and signaled him to come. "C'mon Goldie! Say hi!"

Goldie rolled his eyes and sighed, but he took a step towards them and nodded at Freddy.

"Good to meet you. I'm er…Goldie…"

"We're in love!"

Goldie froze at Springtrap's shameless announcement. He buried his face into his paws and gave a groan.

"Yes…" He admitted. "Me and Springs…are a couple…"

He raised his head to see Freddy's reaction. The new bear didn't seem to be bothered a bit by the proclamation. Or perhaps he didn't understand.

"So…" Goldie coughed nervously. "Who's the other one over there?"

Freddy turned his head towards the trembling purple rabbit that was still hiding behind a curtain.

"Hey you," Freddy called out. "What's your name?"

The rabbit poked his head out from the curtains and fidgeted nervously.

"Um…my name is Bonnie…"

"Bonnie?" Freddy frowned. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"No!" Bonnie suddenly snapped. "It's my name and I like it!"

"Sounds weird…"

"No it's not!"

Goldie immediately stepped between the two of them. "All right, calm down you two."

"Freddy," Springtrap spoke up. "What you said about Bonnie's name wasn't nice. You need to apologize to Bonnie."

Freddy turned and stared at the golden rabbit. "Why?"

"Because you hurt his feelings about his name." Springtrap answered. "Now apologize right now."

Freddy blinked and was about to protest but Springtrap's warning expression made him nervous.

He went towards Bonnie and held out his hand. "I'm sorry for making fun of your name. Friends?"

Bonnie glanced down at Freddy's outstretched hand. Slowly, he took the hand and shook it.

"Well, okay."

Springtrap immediately smiled and nodded his head. "Well done both of you!"

"Glad to know that's behind us," Goldie gave a small smile. "Now Springs, I think we ought to go to shutdown mode now. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, right Goldie." Springtrap nodded rapidly. He turned towards the new animatronics. "C'mon you two, it's time for shutdown mode."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Freddy asked.

"Well, we don't know what you two will be doing," Goldie admitted, "but if you'd like you can watch us while we play for the kids."

"Kids?" Bonnie blinked.

"Yes," Springtrap smile at the purple rabbit. "You'll see them tomorrow and tomorrow will come soon if you go to shutdown mode."

Bonnie then gave a huge smile. "OK! I'll do that!"

The purple rabbit walked back to his usual place and immediately went into shutdown mode. Freddy turned towards the two golden animatronics. "Well all right. See you tomorrow then."

The bear took his place next to Bonnie and drifted off to shutdown mode.  
Goldie smiled and turned towards Springtrap. "Wow, great job Springs!" He whispered so he wouldn't wake the two new animatronics. "How did you calm them down when they were going to argue?"

"I've watched the mothers in the diner whenever the kids start arguing," Springtrap explained. "I tried it and it just worked."

"Huh, it's funny…" Goldie rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "Seems like these two are just…overgrown kids themselves…"

Springtrap thought about this for a minute. "Goldie…since they're like kids…does that mean they're our babies now?"

Goldie blinked at this. "Um…well….I think we're going to have to take care of them now…"

"So that means we're the parents?"

"I suppose so."

"Which one am I?" Springtrap wanted to know. "The mommy or the daddy?"

Goldie gave a small smile and pulled Springtrap into a gentle hug. "I don't think it really matters. We just need to help them out along the way and teach them the ways of Fredbear's Family Diner."

Springtrap smiled and hugged Goldie closer.

"I've always wanted a baby," He sighed happily, pressing his forehead underneath Goldie's chin. "Now we have two."

Goldie chuckled as he kissed Springtrap's head. "Well c'mon, we better go to shutdown mode."

The two golden animatronics went back to their usual places and before Goldie drifted to shutdown mode, he heard Springtrap whisper towards the two new animatronics.

"Good night my babies…"


	10. April 1980

_Hey there guys!_

_Here's another new chapter for the fanfic! Once again, thanks so much for the reviews and for reading this story! I honestly never expected this fanfic to gain so many reviews and readers! ^^_

_Once again, thank you so much!_

_**April 1980**_

A new year had started and the two golden animatronics were slowly getting used to being the "new parents" of both Freddy and Bonnie.

Bonnie had developed a great interest in Springtrap's guitar and every night Springtrap would give him basic lessons on how to play the guitar. In the meantime Goldie would allow Freddy to use his microphone in order to sing some songs he had overheard on the radio or songs he made up on his own.

Much to Goldie's surprise and a little relief, Springtrap took over for answering questions made by the two new animatronics. The golden bear felt a sense of pride whenever he heard Bonnie or Freddy ask a question and Springtrap answered them in a calm and patient manner.

As the months passed, Goldie also grew fond of the two new animatronics as well. Whenever one of them had a problem, Goldie would give them advice like any fatherly figure.

The two new animatronics had taken a few features of the golden animatronics personality into their own personalities.

Bonnie was still a bit shy but was slowing gaining confidence and knowledge about the diner and daily life. Like Springtrap he would always ask questions and either Springtrap, Goldie, or Freddy would answer him.

Freddy was more on the calm side and watched over Bonnie whenever the rabbit went off to explore the diner.

Bonnie and Freddy learned many new things about the diner and the daily routine of their golden "parents".

They learned at what time the diner opened and closed. They learned about the different children who would come and watch Goldie and Springtrap. They also learned about the employees of the diner and which ones were good and which ones were not so good.

Their most favorite lessons were their music lessons.

Just like the animatronics before them, they felt a sense of joy whenever they played the guitar or sang songs. Most of all they felt a sense of longing to be on stage and perform for the children.

"When will we be able to perform for the children?" Bonnie asked Springtrap one night.

Springtrap smiled and placed a comforting hand on the purple rabbit's head.

"It won't be long, Bonnie." He reassured the younger animatronic. "One day the employees will let you play the guitar and Freddy will be able to sing his songs."

"What guitar?" Bonnie's ears lowered unhappily. "I don't have a guitar. The only guitar there is here is yours."

"Well you can borrow it."

Bonnie's ears immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Sure! I don't think they will need two rabbits to play the guitar. Someone has to sing as well."

Bonnie grinned. "Wow! Thanks Springtrap!"

"No problem Bonnie!"

Yes, everything was going very well with the four animatronics and they were happy.

They hadn't thought about any sort of changes that could happen in their life.

That all changed one April morning.

Bonnie awoke from shutdown mode and was surprised to see two large boxes standing in one corner of the stage.

Nervous, he went over to Freddy and shook him awake. "Freddy? Wake up!"

"What?" Freddy snorted as he came awake.

"What are those?" Bonnie whispered, pointing at the boxes.

Freddy turned and stared at the two boxes. He shrugged.

"I don't know…"

Bonnie frowned at Freddy's response and went over to Golide and Springtrap.

"Goldie?" He whispered, shaking the golden bear. "Goldie?"

"Huh?" Goldie blinked. "Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"There's something over there."

Goldie turned to look and noticed the two boxes.

"What is it, Goldie?" Springtrap yawned as he came awake.

"Stay there," Goldie warned Springtrap as he slowly went over to the boxes. Upon closer inspection he saw that the boxes had already been opened yet covered up again.

Taking a deep breath, the golden bear opened the first box and stared.

Inside was a yellow bird with a bib tied around her neck that said "LET'S EAT!"

In her hands was a plate and on that plate was a pink cupcake with eyes.

"Who is that?" Springtrap asked as he came up to Goldie.

"I have no idea…" Goldie admitted.

Springtrap tilted his head and thought for a moment. He then went over to the other box and opened it.

Inside the second box was a red fox but this fox was the strangest out of all of them.

It had an eye patch over its right eye and had a hook for a paw.

Springtrap blinked and reached out to touch the fox.

Immediately when Springtrap placed a paw on its snout, the fox came awake and jumped back in complete fear.

"It's okay!" Springtrap reassured, taking a step back. "Don't worry…we won't hurt you."

At the sound of Springtrap's voice, the yellow bird awoke and looked around in complete disbelief.

"Hello there," Springtrap greeted her. "What's your name?"

The bird stared at the golden rabbit before answering. "I'm Chica the Chicken."

"That's a pretty name!" Springtrap smiled.

"Oh thanks!" Chica smiled. "I think so too! I love my name! It fits what I am. Chica the Chicken!"

"It sure does!" Springtrap nodded. He turned to the fox. "And what about you? What's your name?"

The fox merely gave Springtrap a suspicious glare. Springtrap merely smiled at him.

"It's all right. I'm a friend."

The fox still glared at him, but then he spoke in a harsh growl.

"Foxy…Foxy the Pirate."

"What's a pirate?" Bonnie wanted to know.

The fox turned towards the purple rabbit, blinking in disbelief.

"You don't know what a pirate is, mate? They be the most fiercest thieves in all the seven seas! They always sail through the most vicious winds and storms, yet they always gain valuable treasure!"

"Sounds exciting!" Chica exclaimed.

Goldie cleared his throat. "Ahem, thank you for the explanation Foxy. Now I believe it's time for us to introduce ourselves. My name is Goldie…"

He turned towards Springtrap and held his hand. "This is Springtrap and he and I…are a couple."

He waited for either Chica or Foxy to say anything and they did.

"OK." Chica nodded.

"And who they be?" Foxy asked, turning towards Freddy and Bonnie.

Bonnie grinned and stepped forward. "I'm Bonnie the Bunny and this is Freddy!"

"Freddy Fazbear, to be precise." Freddy spoke up.

"Nice to meet you two!" Chica smiled. "I'll bet we're going to be great friends!"

"What do you four do?" Foxy wanted to know.

"Goldie and I usually sing and play guitar for the children." Springtrap answered.

The fox and the chicken blinked.

"What are children?"

"They're like very small humans," Freddy explained. "They like to watch Goldie and Springtrap put on shows."

"We're learning how to put on a show too." Bonnie said. "Goldie and Springtrap are teaching us several things and one day we will be able to perform for the kids."

"That sounds fun!" Chica grinned. "I want to try it!"

"Why not?" Springtrap nodded. "The more the merrier!"

"Springtrap, can I show Foxy and Chica your guitar?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course you can, Bonnie."

"Great!" Bonnie cheered. "C'mon! I'll show you!"

Goldie smiled as he watched the four new animatronics go off towards Springtrap's guitar.

He wrapped an arm around Springtrap's shoulder and gave him a small hug.  
"Seems like our family is growing bigger."

"Sure is!" Springtrap nodded happily. "We have two more babies!"

"Guess you never expected to have four babies," Goldie chuckled.

"No," Springtrap shook his head. "But I wouldn't change anything about that. We're going to be a family forever."

Goldie chuckled again and kissed Springtrap's ears. "We sure will, Springs. Ah, I love you so much."

Springtrap grinned and hugged Goldie. "I love you too Goldie."

Goldie smiled and looked back at the four animatronics as they gathered around Bonnie while he showed them how to play a guitar.

All of the animatronics were unaware of the changes that will occur in the next few years.

Some good…others extremly awful.


	11. June 1980

_Hey guys! I finished another chapter for the fanfic! _

_Enjoy! _

_Once again, thanks for the reviews and faves! ^^_

_**June 1980**_

Immediately after Foxy and Chica came to live with the other animatronics, the employees began to set them up on the stage every night after closing time and began to work on them. The employees would use controls to move the new animatronics and would move them in tune to several songs and music. After a couple of hours of work, the employees would shut them down and set up Goldie and Springtrap for the next morning.

The four animatronics did not know why they did it, but didn't think too much about it.

They were just happy living together in the diner and roaming around the diner during the closing hours.

They were also happy being with Goldie and Springtrap. The golden animatronics were always giving them advice and watching out for them.

Indeed it was a very happy life for the four animatronics.

However, their innocent view on their lives had an unknown effect.

Unknown to the new animatronics, Goldie and Springtrap were growing worse and worse in their glitches. Sometimes they would freeze right in the middle of a show and would usually break down. Their voice boxes would constantly glitch more than usual as well, causing one of them to be out of order for the whole day.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Chica asked them one night after both of them had broken down in one day.

"Don't worry Chica," Springtrap reassured her. "We'll be up and running tomorrow morning."

Chica frowned and glanced over at Goldie.

"Springtrap's right." Goldie nodded. "This always happened to us before and we work just fine the next morning."

At that moment the golden bear heard voices coming from the other side of the curtains. He could make out voices of the employees and the manager.

Goldie frowned. They sounded serious.

"Say Chica," Goldie whispered. "I think Freddy and Bonnie are with Foxy at the moment. Maybe Foxy will tell them another story of his."

Chica's face brightened up. "Oh good! Foxy makes up the best stories!"

The chicken went off to find the others as Goldie crept closer to the curtains.

"Goldie?" Springtrap whispered. "What's wrong?"

Goldie held up a paw for silence. "Springs, just go with Chica and make sure the others are doing fine. I'll just stay here and find out what's going on."

Springtrap hesitated for a moment. "Well…okay then."

The golden rabbit went off to check up on the four animatronics as Goldie crept closer to the curtains and listened closely.

"It's been great working with all of you," The manger was saying. "But I'm afraid because of the golden animatronics constantly breaking down and the incident with the child…we have no choice but to close down."

Goldie froze in horror.

Close down? But what was going to happen to the diner? What was going to happen to the animatronics?

There was a murmur of sadness coming from the employees.

"I'm going to miss this place…"

"Yeah, it's small and a bit cheesy…but it was fun."

"Boss, what's going to happen to the animatronics?"

"They'll be transferred to the new pizzeria." The manager answered. "The four new ones will be the new mascots for the pizzeria. However, because of the constant malfunctions of the two golden ones, they're going to have to retire from performing."

"Aw, that's too bad…" A female voice groaned. "The kids loved those two."

"Well it won't be too bad." Someone else replied. "The kids will be introduced to those four new ones."

"And besides," Someone else said. "It's a new place, new kids, new everything, I'm sure they'll go along with the new animatronics."

"But what's going to happen to the old ones?" Someone wanted to know.

"They are part suits as well," The manager answered. "We can use them as suits and then whenever a kid has a birthday one of you can use the suits to interact with them or something."

"I guess that sounds good." An employee agreed. "A golden surprise for them on their special day.

"Right," The manager said. "So tomorrow morning we will have to pack up everything and send them to the new pizzeria."

Goldie remained silent and still as the employees went off to do their nightly duties before closing.

"Goldie?"

Goldie turned to see Springtrap walking towards him. "The others are doing fine. Foxy is telling them about the time a pirate crew sailed through a pod of whales."

He tilted his head. "Goldie, what's wrong?"

Goldie turned around to face his rabbit lover. He gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm afraid I have some…bad news. Seems like…the diner is closing down. We have to move to a new pizzeria."

Springtrap thought about that. "That doesn't sound so bad. I mean, I will miss the diner but we will still perform for kids, right?"

When Goldie didn't respond, Springtrap felt a sense of fear. "Goldie…we are going to perform for the kids…right?"

Goldie sighed and wrapped his arms around Springtrap. "I'm afraid not."

Springtrap was silent for a long while. Goldie then heard him give a sob and felt tears fall on his arm.

"Hey Springs," Goldie murmured as he hugged Springtrap. "Shh, it's okay. We won't be completely gone. We'll interact with them on their birthdays. That's good, right?"

"I…I know…" Springtrap whimpered. "But…I loved playing the guitar for them…now I won't be able to do that…"

Goldie fell silent. What Springtrap said was true. There will be no more singing for the children, no more seeing their joyful expressions whenever the curtains would open, no more cheers…

Goldie closed his eyes and held Springtrap close to him, allowing the tears to fall openly.

The golden bear opened his eyes as the sounds of laughter reached his ears.

Laughter from the four animatronics as Foxy told a tale of a pirate so hungry he nearly ate his hat.

"But at least Bonnie and Freddy will be able to do what they want to do…"

Springtrap blinked in confusion.

"Bonnie will finally be able to play the guitar for the kids…and Freddy will be able to sing for them. Also, Chica and Foxy will make their first appearance. Imagine how excited the kids will be to see a chicken and a fox joining the rabbit and the bear."

Springtrap listened to the sounds of his four children, his ears flicked with hesitation.

"We're going out of order, Springs." Goldie said. "We're not going to last much longer. I think it's their time to step up and carry on the tradition."

Springtrap's expression remained unchanged then he gave a small smile.

"Bonnie is getting better and better with the guitar."

"And Freddy's voice is getting stronger and he's coming up with great songs." Goldie added. "Not to mention that Foxy has a great imagination."

Springtrap slowly nodded. "Yeah…and Chica is really nice to the others…she will be nice to the kids. And she will love them."

"And they'll love her," Goldie whispered, stroking Springtrap's ears. "And they will love Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy."

Springtrap gave a small sniff. "But Goldie…I'm really going to miss the kids."

Goldie gently kissed Springtrap. "I know…I will to. But hey Springs, no matter what happens…we're still going to be together forever."

Springtrap smiled and wrapped his arms around Goldie.

Both golden animatronics stayed in their embrace as they silently bid goodbye to their old lives.

A week later, a large crowd of children and parents went into a brand new pizzeria building.

The children gasped with excitement at the sight of new rides and games. Others sniffed the air eagerly as the smells of delicious pizza floated through the air.

The families went into the dining area and found their tables.

After ordering their pizzas, the families turned their attention to the stage up front as the lights dimmed and a voice from the ceiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the world's most advance entertainment has now joined forces with the world's finest pizza!"

The curtains opened and everyone gasped and cried out with amazement as the curtain revealed four animatronics.

A brown bear with a top hat holding a microphone, a purple rabbit with a guitar, a yellow chicken holding a cupcake and a fierce looking pirate fox.

The music began and the animatronics came to life and began to sing.

_"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza where we're glad to meet you and greet you!"_

The children began to cheer and clap with delight as the adults began to whisper about the advance technology and fluid movements made by the animatronics.

Everyone was transfixed by these new animatronics and the four animatronics began to gain confidence in their performance.

None of the humans knew about the back room at the back of the restaurant. They didn't know about the two animatronic suits sitting in the storage area.

The golden bear heard the music and the cheering, yet he felt no bitterness.

He felt sad that he will never perform for the children again, yet he felt a great sense of pride for the new four animatronics.

His animatronic children…continuing the tradition for the human children.

He felt someone take his hand and give a small squeeze. The golden bear turned to look at a golden rabbit. There were tears leaking from the golden rabbit's eyes, but he was smiling with joy.

The golden bear smiled back and held the rabbit's hand, silently giving the same promise that they will still be together forever.


	12. October 1987

_Hello there everyone!_

_Once again, time for another chapter for "Golden"._

_Since FNAF 4 had already came out, I would like to say that I had plotted this story waaay before I knew about the plotline for FNAF 4. So if there are parts of the story that doesn't fit with FNAF 4's storyline, just remember that this was already plotted out before the game was released._

_OK, now that I got that out of the way, time to continue the stroy._

_I would also like to say again, thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! It really means a lot to me!_

_**October 1987**_

"Hold still Springs, just let me fix this…"

Springtrap froze as Goldie screwed back a missing bolt from his jaw. When he was done, the golden bear patted the golden rabbit's back.

"There. Feeling better?"

Springtrap moved his jaw to test it out and smiled up at Goldie. "Yep! A lot better! Thanks Goldie!"

"Anytime, love." Goldie chuckled as he gave Springtrap a hug.

It has been seven years since the two golden animatronics have been placed in the storage facility. They have gotten used to living in the storage and Goldie realized that it wasn't as bad as they thought.

True it got terribly boring sometimes and the nostalgia of their glory days still depressed him a bit, but there were days when Goldie and Springtrap were used for a child's birthday as the golden mascots who interacted with the children. Even the night time wasn't so bad either.

Every night the four animatronics would come down from the stage and head into the Parts and Service room to visit their golden parents and spend hours talking to them.

Even during the daytime, Goldie and Springtrap still remained together and would spend the day talking to each other or holding on to each other, reassured that they will be together forever.

The sound of someone coming towards the Parts and Service room caused Goldie to freeze.

"Watch out," he whispered to Springtrap. "Someone's coming."

The golden animatronics immediately went limp as the door opened and several employees came in.

Goldie was astonished to see the employees carrying in the four animatronics but there was something different about the four animatronics.

Some of their parts were missing, their fur was patchy and some parts of their endoskeletons were showing.

Goldie was horrified when he saw the state of Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie's face was ripped off and Chica's hands were missing.

What happened to them?!

"Well, guess this is the only place where they'll be welcomed," One of the employees sighed as the set the animatronics down.

"Complete waste of time if you ask me…" An employee snorted. "I don't see why we didn't get rid of them instead of trying to retrofit them. They're old and boring now."

One of the female employees gave a glare towards the employee who spoke. "And that's why you weren't given the promotion as assistant manager, Vincent."

"Shut up Audrey!" The employee named Vincent snapped. "Everyone's just too stupid to see that I would be a better choice for management!"

"Hey, knock it off!" Another employee warned Vincent. "If you're just gonna stay here to complain, maybe you better find something useful to do."

Vincent glared at the employees before turning and stalking out of the Parts and Service room.

Goldie felt a dark wave of emotion come over him. For some reason, he had a terrible feeling about this Vincent employee.

Audrey shook her head as she fixed Foxy's head. "Vincent is becoming more rude and aggressive, Paul. I don't like it…"

"Yeah," The employee named Paul sighed. "Guess he didn't take the news of Jason's promotion too well."

"You don't say?" Audrey replied, rolling her eyes.

Finally the employees left the Parts and Services area and the room fell into darkness once again.

Springtrap immediately went over to the four animatronic and knelt down besides Bonnie, placing a hand underneath his chin.

"Bonnie!" He cried out. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I don't know…" Bonnie whimpered.

"They took my hands away…" Chica gave a feeble whisper as she raised her arms.

Goldie turned towards the other two and studied them. Foxy's fur was tattered and the fur on his entire left ear was missing revealing the endoskeleton. Freddy seemed to be the least damaged though some parts of his endoskeleton could be seen through the patchy fur.

Goldie went over to Freddy and looked straight into his eyes. "Freddy, what's going on?"

"I don't know…" Freddy admitted. "The employees just took us to a backroom and began to take some of our parts out…then after an hour or so…they just left us here…"

Goldie placed a hand on his forehead and slowly began to rub his forehead.

Surely there was a reason for this. He looked up again. "Did you hear anything from the employees before this happened?"

"Well," Foxy spoke up. "They mentioned something about improving the pizzeria…"

"What is there to improve?" Springtrap wanted to know as he continued fussing over Bonnie and Chica. "You're all great the way you are!"

"Who knows…" Goldie sighed. "Humans are quite strange. All right and then what?"

"Well, they said that they needed newer animatronics…" Freddy said. "And so they said that we needed to be uh…retrofitted I think…"

"That's why they took Bonnie's face and my hands…" Chica spoke up. "But they never gave them back. They said that they will have new animatronics soon…"

"Springtrap?" Bonnie whispered. "What's going to happen to the pizzeria? What's going to happen to us?"

Springtrap immediately held Bonnie closer to him and rubbed his ears. "Don't worry Bonnie…everything will be fine. We'll take care of you. Nothing bad will happen."

Goldie nodded. "We'll wait until the pizzeria closes tomorrow night. Then we shall investigate who has replaced you and find out whether they are a threat or not. Maybe we can work this out peacefully. In the meantime, we ought to go to shutdown mode. It's getting late."

Springtrap nodded and turned towards the other three. "Don't worry…we'll figure this out soon."

The animatronics glanced at each other uneasily but said nothing. They were unsure about how these new animatronics will be like, but they trusted Goldie and Springtrap.

Surely everything will be all right.

For the first time in seven years, all the animatronics settled down together and all drifted off into shutdown mode as a family.

Vincent was the last one to leave the pizzeria later that night.

He angrily stormed down the sidewalk, his rage building with each step he took.

Those bastards! How dare they overlook him as the assistant manager?!

Stupid pizzeria…stupid Jason…he was always the preferred employee of the pizzeria, that brownnoser. He would have been a better assistant manager than that louse. Everybody was just too stupid to see it.

He'll show them…he'll get back at them some way…

Vincent stopped suddenly as the thought came to him.

Yes…they all needed to pay. After all, Jason will never be assistant manager…if there is no pizzeria to manage.

A cruel smile came upon Vincent's face at that idea.

Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria will fall into ruin…he'll make sure of that.

All he had to do was figure out how.

Vincent stuck his hands into his purple jacket and continued on home, the evil idea still playing in his mind.


End file.
